


Sleepovers and Anime

by mewmixmewow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Meulin is a disaster lesbian, F/F, Minor Meulin Leijon/Latula Pyrope, They're pale, so is Damara for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmixmewow/pseuds/mewmixmewow
Summary: Meulin goes over to Damara''s house for their weekly sleepover, but has a plan to confess her redder than hell feelings





	Sleepovers and Anime

Sweating in the Beforan sun was Meulin Leijon. This wasn't an ideal way to spend an afternoon, but she would happily do this and more to see her flushcrush Damara Megido. The troll otaku had invited the young catgirl over for one of their regular sleepovers, and ever since realizing her red feelings she couldn't be within 10 feet of the rust coloured girl without sporting her own olive on her face.  
Working up the courage to knock on the door she quickly pulled out her phone to message her long time friend and moirail Latula. After all Latula was the only reason she was here in the first place, talking up the feline obsessed troll to give her the confidence to do what she had to do. Meulin planned to confess her unbearable feelings to Damara on that day. The sweat definitely wasn't helping.  
Before getting the chance to even open trollian Damara opened the door to her hive, and sprang a hug on Meulin. This was one of the reasons she liked her so much, Megido was famous for her overwhelming affection for her friends. Cautiously, Meulin wrapped her arms around the East Beforan girl, a cloud of green erupting on her face when her hands met the small of Damara's back.  
"HELLO MEULIN!" Damara spoke in her broken English, along with signing the greeting, much to the delight of Meulin. Another reason Meulin liked her, Damara happily learned Beforan sign language when Meulin had her unfortunate accident.  
Damara broke the embrace first to grab Meulin's bag, along with one of her hands, and bring the deaf girl inside her abode. The skin to skin contact almost broke Meulin, steam basically pouring out of her pointed ears. This was a routine gesture Damara did when she got excited, but given Meulin's recently discovered affinity for the ram girl the action filled her stomach with butterflies. Stepping into Damara's hive Meulin offers a greeting back "(=`ω´=) WELL HELLO TO MEW TOO DAMEOWRA!!!" Damara grinned at Meulin's animated way of speaking.  
She then led Meulin to her living room, compact but cozy due to her blood being the lowest on the hemospectrum. She dropped Meulin's kitty cat themed backpack on the shag rug, and plopped onto her plush couch dragging Meulin with her. Meulin fell on top of Damara, both of them erupting into a fit of laughter. The giggling soon subsided and what was left were two girls in the midst of what could almost be seen as cuddling. Realizing her position Meulin quickly skittered to the opposite side of the couch "~(=^. .^) UHH I N33D TO MEWS THE BATHROOM." Meulin excused herself leaving a confused Damara in her wake.  
Meulin used this alone time to calm down, splashing water on her face, and looking into the mirror to check for blushing. Feeling satisfied with her complexion she washed her hands, and exited the bathroom.  
Returning to the living room Meulin found that Damara had set up the air mattress they would be sharing that night, and was setting up the TV so they could continue watching the shoujo anime they had picked up a couple of weeks back. "Are you okay?" Damara took on a quieter tone than usual as she spoke. Concerned, Meulin answered earnestly "(=^-^=) OH! WELL IT'S KIND OF A PURRSONAL ISSMEW, BUT I'M OKAY MEOW I PURROMISE!!" Damara was worried by that answer, but didn't want to push Meulin if she didn't want to talk about it. She nodded, and continued setting up the TV. Going over to her bag Meulin felt a bit guilty not being able to tell her dear friend and crush the truth, she took out the few things she'd packed including her pajamas, and her assortment of products she would use for her nighttime routine. The girls carried on in silence while doing their respective chores, Meulin putting away her stuff, and Damara bringing blankets and pillows to the main area. Damara broke the silence by turning to look at a shaking Meulin. "HEY" the loud exclamation reverberated around the room, making Meulin look over at Damara. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Reading Damara's lips Meulin knew she had to say something, anything, she couldn't go on concerning Damara like this. She knew Damara didn't deserve that.  
"Damara." Meulin dropped the cat puns, a sign to the aforementioned rust girl that things were taking a turn for the serious. "Damara, I like you, as more than a pale friend." Meulin figured it was best to just say it, like ripping off a bandaid. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just don't want to lose you. You're too good a friend for me to let that happen." Meulin was instantly tackled, made to lay on the ground as Damara took control of the situation by hugging her. "I LIKE YOU TOO!!" Unable to contain herself Damara yelled. Meulin pulled her back so she could say it again, this time hoping to decode the loud vibration she just heard. "SORRY, SORRY, I SAID I LIKE YOU TOO!!!" She couldn't sign this time, due to the raw excitement of the moment her hands were shaking, but Meulin understood perfectly. Meulin felt her face almost melt off with the heat being expelled, but her huge grin cancelled out that feeling. She hugged Damara like it was the last time she would get the chance. After a while Meulin pulled away "(^•o•^) THIS MIGHT BE A SILLY QUESTION BUT ARE WE MATESPURRITS MEOW??" Damara answered her with a gentle kiss, Meulin was happy with that answer and leaned into it. The kiss lasted all of 2 seconds, but that's all the two girls needed to seal the deal. "LET'S GRAB SNACKS AND GET COZY! OKAY?" Meulin nodded and went to the kitchen with Damara. Sounds of laughter, and opening chip bags echoed all around the hive.  
The two girls, now lovers, settled down with their chosen snacks to watch anime. A few episodes in popcorn was everywhere, and Meulin happily cuddled her now girlfriend, as she clicked to the next episode.


End file.
